


De Quoi Te Plaire

by PEPPERONII



Series: Pokémon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kalos Champion, Sexual Tension, big bad boy hs a thing for the kalos champion more news at ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEPPERONII/pseuds/PEPPERONII
Summary: The Kalos champion takes a well-deserved break and decides there's no better place to go than Alola. After all, she could visit her little cousin AND get a nice tan in the process.Oh but if that was the only thing she'd get.
Relationships: Guzma/Kalos Champion, Guzma/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Guzma/oc
Series: Pokémon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568959
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Arrivée

The Kalos champion decided it was time for her to have a break. Between the Pokémon league and college, she barely had time to enjoy the time she had. While rare, it wasn't unusual for champions to take some time off battling. Alola's airport was packed with people, mostly tourists, several of them from Kalos she noted, the thick accent was hard to miss. She made sure to send her mom a message, telling her she arrived well and was currently looking for Selene.

She noticed a few passerbys looking her way, pointing, whispering and gasping. She still wasn't used to this, even though it's been years since she became champion. A shy wave their way was all she could muster before quickly walking off. And then she saw Selene. The little girl was holding a piece of cardboard, written in thick marker were the words 'CHAMPION (Cousin)'. The Kalos female chuckled a bit before waving her hand towards the smaller girl. Selene gasped, bouncing on her feet "You came!!"

"Of course I did." Béatrice smiled, letting out a breath when her little cousin wrapped her midsection in a bear hug, the older female reciprocated the favor with a laugh. After chatting for a brief bit, Selene and Béatrice walked out of the airport, getting inside a taxi soon after.Selene's mom was waiting for them at the doorstep, hurriedly wrapping her niece in a hug, complimenting her and commenting on how grown she was. After setting her things in the room she was staying, she decided to take a nap before going to the pokémon center, it was a long trip.

-  
Selene took Béatrice to the Pokémon Center, the Nurse Joy gladly took the Kalos champion's pokéballs with a fond smile, turning her back towards the two. Béatrice had her arms folded on top of the counter, eyebrows furrowed, "There are a lot of Nurse Joys." she whispered.

"Yeah." Selene replied just as quietly, the pink-haired nurse busy humming to herself, "I've heard they are clones." her older cousin gave her a look, 'How come they are all identical??"

The brunette shook her head, straightening up when the nurse returned her pokéballs, "Your pokémons are healthy and happy. You are a very good trainer."

"Ah, thank you." she smiled, "I do think I pamper them too much."

"Nonsense, they love you." the nurse bowed her head briefly, "Have a lovely day! Hope to see you again soon!"

The two walked out of the Poké Center, walking towards a less populated area, surrounded by trees and bug pokémon. Béatrice was fixing her pokébals inside her purple bag when Selene peeked with curiosity, "What Pokémons you got?"

"Well," Béatrice begins, "I got most of the Kalos pokédex." she chuckled at her cousin's face, the shock and admiration in the little girl's eyes were incredibly funny, "But the ones I have here, let's see..."

She started pointing to the pokéballs, "Greninja,Talonflame,Tyrantrum,Venusaur,Aegislash and Scolipede." she says fondly, patting the pokéballs with care, chuckling again when her cousin just gasps, "What?"

'You have a tyrantrum??? That's so badass!!!" Selene shouted, stars in her eyes while holding her older cousin's arm.

"Thank you...how about you?"

Her little cousin's smile deflated a bit, a pout taking its place, "I don't have a lot...I barely covered my own pokédex." she opens her own bag, "I have my Rowlett,Makuhita,Tentacool,Salazzle, Trevenant, and Komala."

Béatrice offered her younger cousin a smile, patting her hat, "Hey, that's still pretty good! You are young, you have time."

"Yeah...I guess." Selene smiled softly, "But you are so cool!! I told everyone my cousin was Kalos' Champion and that she was badass."

Before Béatrice could reply, a voice interrupted her.

"HEY YOU! GIVE US ALL YOUR POKÉMON!"

Béatrice looked towards the voice, while Selene groaned in annoyance. There were two kids, one boy, and one girl, with black and white bandannas covering their faces, actually, their whole attire was black and white. The male was pointing his finger at her, the champion blinked in confusion, "What?"

"GIVE US ALL YOUR POKÉMON."

"...Are they...talking to us?"

"Ugh, yeah." Selene frowned, "They are team Skull, they cause a lot of trouble around the island."

"Huh." they didn't remind her much of team Flare, not at all. They weren't as...poised, as the other villainous team was. They had their pokéballs in their hands, ready to battle. She sighed loudly, all she wanted was a few moments of peace...why was it so hard?? "Fine." her eyes immediately hardened and she could almost see a shiver go through the grunts bodies, their eyes wide.

She grabbed a pokébal without looking, "Raul! Go get them!" maybe she shouldn't have done that, maybe she could've chosen something less...menacing. But she couldn't help but grin the moment her giant tyrantrum became visible. His dark pupil went slit, steam was coming out of his nostrils as he was rudely awakened from his nap.

"S-SHIT!!"

The grunts started to shake as the gigantic pokémon narrowed his gaze towards them before letting out a loud and terrifying roar, so strong it made their bandannas and hats fly away. They didn't stay long, quickly scurrying off while screaming.

Béatrice grinned, "Sorry for waking you up, baby." she cooed, scratching the large dragon pokémon's neck. Raul churred, leaning his head down so she could scratch behind his massive head, "You big sleepy baby. You did good, you can go back now."

Raul was quickly teleported back to his pokéball, Béatrice grinned towards her little cousin, who just looked at her with wide eyes.

"That...was...so...freaking...COOL!!'Selene shouted, throwing both of her fists in the air, "That was so amazing!! And your tyrantrum didn't even have to attack, it was just like," she bared her teeth and made her hands turn into claws, giving a roar for emphasis.

Béatrice laughed, "Well, I thought they needed a scare." she grins, hands on her hips, "So, where do we eat around here? I'm starving."

Eventually, Selene made Béatrice meet everyone around the Island. Her little cousin excitedly let them all know how she dealt with team Skull and how she was still Kalos' Champion after so many years. Béatrice blushed a bit, but let her little cousin talk as much as her heart desired.

Béatrice however, felt a chill in her spine, as if someone was watching her. She frowned, looking behind her for a brief minute only to see no one. Her head snapped back to Selene when the dark-skinned girl talked to her again, her older cousin letting out a smile to signal she understood and she'd follow, giving one last look over her shoulder before moving along.

By the time they got back to Selene's house, it was already night, they had dinner and chatted for a little while before Selene announced she'd go to bed. 

Béatrice followed suit, taking a quick shower before lying on the bed in her oversized Kalos Ponydash t-shirt and dark shorts. She pulled her long brown hair to the side while playing with her phone, smiling at the messages her friends sent her. They were all very sweet, yes, including Calem...he could be a pain in the butt sometimes but she knew he cared.

She ended up falling asleep with her phone pressed against her stomach.

-

The next day arrived, the sun was bright and the wind was calm. She thought it'd be a good day to let her pokémon out of their pokeballs to stretch their legs. She had to, of course, march to the beach, letting them out one by one.

They all looked sleepy, stretching and yawning before noticing their surroundings. Her greninja Genji seemed too excited when he saw the water that he just darted into the sea, closing his eyes and sitting in the middle of the water, letting the waves hit him. Her talonflame Razor stretched up his wings and went up in a flight, while Raul decided to sit down on the sand and nap...again

Andromeda, her scolipede, looked around before settling on top of a rock, letting the sun touch her carapace, the tiny legs curled up underneath her body. And her Aegislash, Lancelot, simply stayed close to his master, too nervous to get too far away from her, "Enjoy it guys. It's not every day we have a vacation!" she said, sighing as she plopped down on the sand.

She was wearing a simple black bikini top, denim shorts and seafoam flip flops. Her hair was up in a bun, unusually staying in place as she relaxed. Her phone and pokedex were in the bag near her side, Lancelot's one eye closed as he started to relax, leaning up against Béatrice's side.

That was when she felt it again. Someone was watching her. She frowned, looking behind her again and this time...there was someone. A man, wearing black and white colors and...trying...to hide behind a coconut tree??

Béatrice's eyes squinted. Was he really? He peeked at her quickly before hiding himself again. "Um..." she blinked, standing up to her feet, Lancelot waking up from his nap and rushing to her side "Excuse me? I can see you!!"

She heard a curse coming from him, her steps were bringing her closer to where he was. Her other pokémon noticed she was distancing herself, they stayed in place but kept their eyes on her. When he stepped out from behind the tree...she was surprised at how tall he was. Covered head to toe in black and white colors...she saw the medallion, the same one the Skull Grunts wore the day before.

Was this another one of them trying to steal her pokémon?? Béatrice sighed, still trying to remain polite, "Can I help you?"

The man simply crossed his arms, "You are the one that scared my grunts away!"

"...Your grunts? You mean..." she pauses, "You are the leader of Team Skull?"

"Hell yeah I am." he added loudly, "And you don't mess with Team Skull, you don't know how dangerous we are."

Béatrice arched one eyebrow, hands on her hips, "Right." she smirks, "They seemed terrifying yesterday."

The man sputtered a reply, going red in the face, 'You!! You don't know! Maybe we were just planning another attack...maybe that's why I am here."

Béatrice sighed, "Look, this is my vacation time. I don't do this often...but I battle pokemon trainers every single day in Kalos and it's really fucking tiring so maybe, can we do this some other day?"

The man blinked, in shock, the hand holding the pokeball he just grabbed slowly lowering to his side, then smirked, "Of course, I'd be scared of big Guzma too." he says while fixing his jacket, "You don't have to lie."

Béatrice rolled her eyes, "Say what you will to make yourself feel better." she murmured, suddenly aware all her Pokémon were rising to their feet. Andromeda, however, stepped in between her and the man, the scolipede's eyes narrowed dangerously.

The man,Guzma was it?, widened his eyes, "Holy shit." he whispered, "This...it's a shiny Scolipede??" his jaw was slack, looking at the bright blue rings shining under the sunlight, the brighter red carapace making the marks stand out.

Andromeda wasn't fazed, in fact, she lowered her head to Guzma's level, ready to slam her hard skull on his forehead. "Andy, no." Béatrice murmured, gently caressing the large bug's head, "There's no need for that sweetheart." she pecked Andromeda's head.

Guzma watched, mesmerized when she suddenly smiled at the pokemon. This wasn't how he planned. When his grunts came back yesterday in tears because a new trainer scared them off, Guzma was pissed. He searched all around town until he saw Selene with another woman, both of them talking to Kukui. He hid behind some bushes, watching her.

His eyes narrowed, he had never seen her there before. Long brunette hair, long legs covered by simple beige colored pants and brown sandals, tattoos on her arms...yeah, she definitively wasn't from around Alola. 

He decided that today he'd follow her again and battle her, prove to his men Team Skull wouldn't be scared of some newcomer who thought she was the shit...but this changed completely.

She was...pretty.

Her eyes were a foamy green, lips glossy because of some sort of gloss...she was slightly muscular as well, the pokemon tattoos she had danced when she moved her arms to pet the scolipede. He felt his face flame up when his eyes traveled down to her chest, seeing the full breasts press against the dark bikini top, the slight outline of her nipples was enough to make his member jump inside his trousers.

Béatrice blinked, noticing he was still staring, "Are you okay?"

His gaze snapped to her face, "I..." he felt his cheeks burn, "You know what?? You are not even worthy of my talents. You'd lose anyway." he says nonchalantly, digging his hands in his pockets.

"Hmhm." she says boredly, "Maybe some other time then." she was just relieved he dropped the whole battling thing, she really just wanted to relax.

"Pft, yeah." he teased, "Your boy Guzma would defeat you in a snap of fingers."

"Uh huh. Anyway...nice meeting you."

He could only watch as she walked back to the rest of her pokemon, her scolipede looking behind her to give Guzma a glare before trotting close to her master. Guzma's eyes clenched, this was NOT the plan he had in mind.

His way back to Po Town was quiet, he was brooding...and still blushing. His grunts surrounded him with questions, 'Did you defeat her boss??' 'Where are her pokemon??' but Guzma simply ignored them.

He quickly entered the room Plumeria was in, filing her nails and without even looking up to greet him she went, "You didn't battle her, did you?"

"I..." he groaned, "It wasn't worth it. I could feel she was...weak."

Plumeria then stopped filing her nails, her legs propped on the table as she turned her head to him, "Guzma." she blinked, using the nail filer to point at him, "You have no idea who she is, do you?"

"Pft,I don't know why should I care." he scoffed, "She's just Selene's friend-"

"Cousin."

"Whatever."

Plumeria took in a deep breath, "She's Kalos' Champion."

It was like vacuum sucked all the sound from the room. Guzma looked at Plumeria with wide eyes, his mouth opens in shock "She...what??" he furrowed his eyebrows, "That's impossible, I would know if she was a fucking champion or not."

That was when Plumerian showed him her phone and lo and behold, there was the girl he was trying to battle...although much younger. She has been Kalos youngest Champion for over 6 years, never losing a battle ever since she conquered her title. A shiver ran through him, "This...no...this can't fuckin' be."

"Oh but it is." Plumeria announced, "She used a Tyrantrum, a fossil pokémon. You know how rare they are? The only time I heard of a trainer using a tyrantrum was the current Kalos champion."

Guzma widened his eyes, hands going to his head. Sudden anger took over him, "Why the fuck does she want here?? Be a champion here too?"

"From what I heard, she's just visiting Selene, nothing more." she pauses, 'She does have quite a collection of Pokémon."

"I don't give two shits if she is a champion or not...I'll battle her and I will get her pokémon. You will see Plumes." he says almost out of breath, "Fuckin champions, thinking they are so much better." he mumbled, "I'll show her."

Plumeria frowned, "I know you are capable but...she's a champion. Been a champion for 6 years... You'd think she is stronger than you."

Guzma ignored Plumeria, looking down at his hands before taking in a deep breath, his eyes clenched, "She won't be ready for me." he smirks, opening his eyes, "I'll defeat her."

He tried to quell the sudden feeling of giddiness that took over him at the thought of seeing her again, simply acknowledging it as the thrill of battle. Nothing more...yes, nothing more.


	2. Combustible

It had been two days since she encountered...Guzma. She commented about the encounter with Selene, who simply gave her a look, "Yeah he's a jerk." she murmured while sipping her watermelon juice. Béatrice was a bit confused, she wasn't sure what to make of him. She had met few people like him in her career and they all sucked their words soon after.

That is what being a Champion was like...as much as she liked it...she felt exhausted sometimes. She was 20 years old. She had been champion for 6 years. Sometimes she wishes someone else would take her place so she could have some time off??? She remembers Diantha telling her 'Enjoy it, as much as it is tiring, enjoy it.'

She tried. As much as her little cousin admired her, as much as her mother was proud, she accomplished so much. Time passed..she wasn't 14 anymore, a bright-eyed, small-town girl who became the savior of an entire region..she was a woman now and she desired to go to an actual college, not having a personal tutor. Not to mention, her relationships were all broken...men tried to get with her because of fame, not because of her personality or even because of her appearance. No. They wanted the Champion of Kalos.

"Béa?" her cousin's voice snapped her out of her memories, her gaze moving to Selene, "Are you okay?"

"Oh...I am." she offered a gentle smile, "I'm fine. I was just..thinking..."

Selene made a face, "About Guzma?"

Béatrice chuckled, "No." she begins, "I mean...kind of? He didn't seem to have any idea who I was...he wanted to battle but...I don't think he knew I am Kalos' champion."

That thought was a bit relieving. A bit weird, but strangely relieving.

"I mean," Selene grabs an ice cube to pop into her mouth, crunching it, "Maybe he's not up with the news."

Béatrice blinked, "Maybe." she begins, "He was very excited when he saw my scolipede."

"Oh." Selene rose a finger, sucking the ice in her mouth, "He's a bug trainer. He likes the buggies." she says, crunching yet another ice cube. Béatrice couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of how he looked at Andromeda, as if she wasn't real...it was a bit cute.

"But, yknow. He's a bit of a jerk." Selene commented, "Likes picking up fights with weaker trainers but bolts when there's a stronger trainer around."

Béatrice blinked, "That's kinda sad." she murmurs, leaning on a hand, "Was he always like that?"

Selene shrugs, "I guess so.I think he's just bitter he can't become champion. That's why he created Team Skull...they are all kids who failed the island challenge, at least some of them are." she explains, swirling what was left of her juice in the cup, "So, they are all kind of lame."

Béatrice blinked, they were nothing like Team Flare, nothing at all. "Thats...really sad." she whispered, "Maybe I was too hard throwing Raul at them..."

"Heck no. They are a pain in the butt anyway!" Selene said, throwing the empty cup on the eco friendly bin, the two walked out of the shop, her older cousin still sipping her lemonade slowly, "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Oh I am not sure." she begins, "Maybe I'll find a good spot to doodle, it's been a while since I did that...You don't have to join, I know you have planned to meet your friends today."

It's true, she did hear her aunt commenting it to Selene earlier that morning. Her little cousin, however, made a face, "I don't want to leave you alone, you rarely visit and-" Béatrice held up a hand, making Selene stop.

"Sel, it's fine. You should go out with your friends, I'll be okay, I promise you." Selene just nodded reluctantly, but told her older cousin to call if she needed help. Béatrice sighed, this was so different from Lumiose City, larger than Vaniville Town obviously...

She liked it. It was different, fresh. Her aunt told her it was the sea breeze, it helps the body to heal. 

After wandering around for a few minutes she found herself at a small forest area, deciding to sit down in the middle of the grass in hopes she could catch a glimpse of different types of pokemon.

Grabbing her notebook she simply started to doodle aimlessly, time was going by nicely until she heard a- 'HEY THATS MY BAG!!'

Her head snapped up instantly, eyebrows furrowed, the quick sounds of footsteps running towards her direction made her body stand up straight. And, surprise surprise, a Skull Grunt.

The kid ran over to her before screeching to a halt when he saw the pokémon trainer, "Hey!" she snapped, the kid hurriedly ran the other way trying to lose her. Béatrice groaned, running after him, trying to avoid twigs and holes, leaping over rocks and fallen trees. That grunt was fast, but she was too stubborn to give up now.

"Stop!!" she shouted, widening her eyes when suddenly the kid slipped on a puddle of mud, falling to his face on the hard dirt road. She slowed her steps, breathing hard as she approached the young boy, then from him she could hear...sniffling. Her eyebrows knitted together, the young grunt held his face with both hands. There was dark red seeping through the fabric.

This grunt...was smaller than the ones she met before, his clothes were even larger on him as well. "Hey," she whispered, still a bit out of breath. The kid looked up at her with tears in his eyes, there was dirt over what was seen of his face, "Can I see your face? Please?"

The boy sniffled, "It hurts."

"I know, but I just need to see it." she completely forgot about the fact this kid stole a bag...it was still a young boy, either the same age as Selene or younger. She was soft hearted like that. She crouched down to his level, carefully removing the bandanna, apologizing when the boy whimpered a bit.

He has split his lip, it was not a big gash, but the blood still dribbled off of it, "Hey, its fine, it's a tiny thing." she reassured him, he was also missing his front teeth, but she assumed it had nothing to do with his fall, "Come on, you need to get it checked."

"I-I can't go with you."

Béatrice frowned, 'Huh?"

"Boss won't like it."

Boss? Oh...Guzma. She frowned, "Well, he can always deal with me later. Come on, you need to get it checked."

\---

After much reluctance from the young boy, she was able to take him to get his mouth stitched up, it wasn't pleasing but she held his hand all the time. In the end, she bought him ice cream. That of course after he returned the lady's bag and apologized.

She also told him she'd accompany him to his house "I don't have a house" he says quietly, to which she asks where he lives and he says "Po Town."

Ah.

She had no idea where that was.

But alas, irony hit once more when the little boy gasped, "B-Boss!!" he dropped his ice cream, much to Béatrice's worry. Guzma was standing in the middle of the bridge they wanted to walk past, his hands in his pockets, staring her down. She stared right back.

"Hey!" a female grunt appeared from behind Guzma "What happened to the little man??"

"Isn't if fuckin' obvious?" Guzma spat, "Our little champion decided he wasn't worth her time and gave him a lesson."

Béatrice's eyes widened at the sudden venom in his words, "He slipped and fell, splitting his lip." she explained through gritted teeth, "I took him to the Poké Center to get it stitched up."

"You can't think I believe that bullshit do you?" Guzma snorted, walking with a swagger towards her, his eyes focusing on the tiny grunt that was still shocked, still holding the trainer's hand, "The fuck you waitin' for?" he nodded sharply at the other grunts behind him, "Go back."

The boy quickly rushed away, Béatrice frowned, "He's just a kid."

"So?"

"...so? He...He's about the same age as my cousin and you are using him to steal pokémon?" she used her hand to point to the grunts, "They are all young! You are using kids!"

Guzma's eyes narrowed, "That ain't your fuckin' problem, Champion." he sneered her title and then came real close to her, he was just a few inches taller than she was so she had to crane her neck back just slightly, "Mind your own fuckin' business."

Béatrice's eyes hardened, her fists clenched and she stared him down with fire in her light colored irises, "This is not right."

"This ain't your turf, you don't have the right to meddle in." he smirked, "Awww, is the Kalos Champion a softie? Oh booohooo," he curled his fists under his eyes, mocking tears towards her, "You have no fuckin' place here." his eyes quickly moved to her lips, seeing the same glossy shine over the pink flesh, looking like a perfect berry.

His tongue licked his own cracked lips without even thinking, before he continued, "Your status is shit here. You are nothin'. Absolutely fuckin' nothin'."

Béatrice snarled, she tried to remember what her late father said 'don't attack unless attacked' but she really wanted to punch that smug smirk off his face. But she calmed herself down, unclenching her fists only to step real close to his face quickly, making Guzma reel back thinking she'd headbutt him, "You don't scare me." she growled lowly, "You need to try harder."

"Oh yeah?" he growled lowly back. This was surprisingly hot...he almost lost his bad boy persona, "You don't know me girlie-"

"And you don't know me either." she cut him off faster than a katana cuts a baseball in half, "If you wanna go in the big growlithe territory, I can do that. You just have to be ready for the bite." the way she spoke...the lowly tone in her slightly accented voice...Guzma's eyes widened a bit, his body burning up

A silent chorus of 'oooohhh' coming from the Grunts made Guzma's head snap quickly at them, his face red (either from anger or embarrassment it was hard to know) "Shut the fuck up!" he shouted exhasperated, mocing his head back only to see she was walking away. He widened his eyes, "Y-You-Yeah! Walk away!! You better!"

Béatrice looked at him over her shoulder, flipping him the middle finger before walking away.

Guzma gulped loudly, his adam's apple bobbing.

His pants were tighter. Shit.

\---

Béatrice had to explain to her aunt why she got back so angry, her aunt listened because she always did and offered her a smile, “You need some coconut flan.” she says gently, patting her hand before turning to the fridge. 

The coconut flan was placed in a small bowl in front of her, Béatrice slowly chewed the cold dessert, but her eyebrows were still furrowed, ‘Sweetie,” her aunt began, “You can’t blame yourself.”

“I’m not.”

“Oh please, you are your father’s daughter. And he was my brother...I know when there's something bothering you.” she said gently, “It’s not your fault that Guzma does what he does...he’s...complicated.”

“He’s a jerk.”

Her aunt Lorelai shrugged, with a small smile, “You don’t know him yet. Who knows, maybe all he needs is a friend to talk to.” she says sweetly, chuckling at her niece’s glare before standing up to wash the bowl she ate her own slice of flan. Béatrice frowned, looking down at the white gelatinous sweet, slapping it gently with the back of her spoon just to see it jiggle.

She finished eating, her aunt quickly picking the bowl up before she could protest and then her phone buzzed. She quickly saw Calem’s face pop on the screen, her eyebrow going up in surprise...why would he call?

“Hello?”

“Hey. How’s the trip?”

She sighed, standing up from her seat to look out the window “It’s...going.” she murmurs, leaning on a hand, “I am dealing with another pokemon gang but they are nothing like team Flare...they are bad but not like Lysandre’s gang was.”

“Hm.” he pauses, “But you are bothered by something.”

She groaned, rubbing her forehead, “It’s just...their leader. Ugh what a pain in the ass that one. He’s so smug and thinks he’s the best and talks a lot of shit and…” she pauses, “He’s a jerk and I really want to shut him up but I am on vacation. I never get vacations.”

Calem sipped something on the other line, “Well, just battle to get it out of the way.” he said simply, Béatrice could see him shrugging and smiled to herself. It was so simple for him, so easy to get over it. “If he’s so much of a jerk as you say he is, just prove it by battling him.”

“I don’t know…”she pauses, looking at the horizon, the blue sky turning red as the sun started to set, “I promised myself to not fight and I only used Raul to scare them off…”

“..Look, I know you. You are not going to keep this as it is. Just do it to get it out of the way, for your own sake.”

Béatrice smiled gently, “Thanks Calem.” she whispers, “I’ll think on it.”

“You better.” she could hear the smile on his lips, “I have to go now, gotta train...talk to you soon. Bye.”

“Bye.”

She ended the call with a sigh. Calem...was right...a little. But she couldn’t really think about it now. God she needed sleep. And maybe a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh snippity snap. 
> 
> yes i am going to post more chapters today cause if i dont ill lose interest 
> 
> also calem in my mind has/had a crush on X/Y trainer. uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon Sun and Moon isnt available in Brazil but that doesnt mean I wont write a fic about the bug boy. (so please forgive me if there is wrong info or confused info, im doing this based off videos and the wiki :( )
> 
> And yes, all the chapters will have French titles (some of them songs) because Kalos is based on Metropolitan France ;>
> 
> might change the number of chapters as time goes on :> I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT


End file.
